A hybrid vehicle may have a control scheme that does not consider the use or load conditions of a vehicle. If the hybrid vehicle is operated under light load conditions, an internal combustion engine of the hybrid vehicle may burn more fuel than is necessary to handle adequately the light load. Conversely, if the hybrid vehicle is operated under heavy load conditions, the hybrid vehicle performance may be deficient where too much reliance is placed on the electric drive. Accordingly, there is a need to tune the control scheme of the hybrid vehicle to meet the applicable or anticipated load conditions.